As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art winder comprises a wire wheel 8, which is stopped by a resistance force brought about by an adjustment disk 3 having inner threads 4, a press ring 5 having outer threads 6, and a press rod 7 which is put through the through hole 2 of a housing 1 to press against a brake piece. Such a prior art braking mechanism as described above is defective in design in that its braking force is not uniformly distributed, and that it is designed for use by a right-handed person.